A Paradise for Two
by EatMyEggroll
Summary: Craig and Tweek's love gently sprouts just like the flowers they create in their garden on the balcony. They bought out an apartment together and have been living together for two years and everyday seems to be a new fun activity. Their days are full of hugs and kisses. Read in the story to see how their week progresses and their love fully blossoms!


_**Eggy Note:**__ Hello I think there might be mistakes but it's okay! I really tried and it's just a lot of fluff! Please tell me what you thought!_

* * *

><p>I watered the plants every other morning before I go to work at my parents coffee shop. I left around 5 a.m and came back home around noon, which was when Craig was awake. We lived on the second floor of the floral shop that Craig and I had opened together. On our balcony was our garden. It had flowers and small trees and even tomato plants. Craig said he wanted to make our own little paradise.<p>

It really was a paradise, believe it or not. When I would have panic attacks or was just stressed I liked to go out on the balcony and talk to the plants. Of course they didn't talk back but it helped. The flowers are beautiful and the wind is calming.

Craig's love for plants grew around senior prom. We went as friends but he insisted to give me flowers.. What I didn't know was that he clipped the flowers from his mom's garden and arranged them. Then gave them to me. They were beautiful and made me happy but when I went home with him, his mom yelled at him about the missing flowers. She told him to grow new ones and he took on the challenge.

So every day from then on, I visited him after work to see him in the garden. The flowers started as small little seeds but as the weeks passed they slowly sprouted up and had little buds on the end. A few days later Craig invited me over for a sleepover and I accepted. We stayed up late that night talking about our plans after high school and what we liked. Around 2 a.m he asked if I wanted to see something cool and obviously I said yes. I wasn't going to pass off an opportunity to see something cool.

He pulled out a white stop motion camera he had gotten for Christmas and plugged it into the tv, the television screen filled with icons of flowers in Craig's garden. He pressed one of the icons and it started off showing just dirt. I tilted my head in confusion. The sun had risen and set very quickly in the video and dirt moved about until another minute, a small green sprout shot up from the ground. A few of the frames included Craig's hands covered in dirt and occasional water being poured on the little sprout. After a few more minutes, the sprout grew taller and budded. I watched in amazement and looked at Craig with a smile. His eyes were glued to the screen and I could tell he had watched this many times before. I continued to watch as the bud slowly opened up, revealing bright yellow petals and became a yellow rose. The video soon ended as the screen went dark.

"T-That..That's really cool!" I smiled at Craig as his face lit up with joy.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! The flower is really pretty Craig! You really worked hard!"

"Thanks.. Hey Tweek. Would you think it would be weird if I want to grow more?"

"As a hobby?"

"No. Kind of. Grow some flowers and sell them. You liked the bouquet I gave you right?"

"Yeah, I loved it!"

"So. Would it be weird if I grew more and opened up a shop after high school?"

"No! It wouldn't be weird at all! I don't even think South Park has a flower shop. So you can be the one and only flower shop!"

A smile spread on his face as he pulled a blanket around him. Then scooted over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I wasn't a stranger to Craig hugs, since he gave them to me every once and a while. I really liked Craig hugs to be honest. They were warm and made me feel good. I closed my eyes and let my head fall against his chest as we sat there for a few minutes.

...

The ending of the school year was coming quickly, which meant graduation was soon. I nervously bit my fingernails at my last exam for the school year. I scribbled down what I knew and guessed on the rest. I looked at the clock and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Only a few painstaking minutes until I could leave and only return for a few hours for graduation. With the silence in the room I took the time to reflect on what I wanted to do with my life. Live at home with my parents and continue working at the shop or move in with Craig in an apartment in town. I had worked and saved up enough money to move out but I loved my parents. Craig mentioned the other night that he wanted me to move in with him after high school so it'd be like hanging out every single day and a sleepover every single night. I wasn't sure though.

The bell had finally rung and I quickly slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the door where I found Craig waiting at my locker. His head was down looking at his phone and a smile on his face. I assumed he was rewatching some of the dumb videos he filmed when we had sleepovers. I approached him with a small smile and twitch. He lifted his head and smiled back, putting away his phone and opening his arms for another Craig hug. I buried my face into his chest as we stood there for a little bit.

We weren't a couple or anything. I just liked hugs and he liked giving me hugs. I lifted my head up to look at him.

"Tweek. I was thinking about something."

"Yeah? Like?"

"About after we graduate. I found the perfect apartment to move into and would look great as a flower shop."

"O-Oh. Uh. I don't really know right now, Craig." I stepped back a little and scratched the back of my neck. He just looked away, saddened. "Oh Jesus. You looked like a kicked puppy." I worriedly frowned.

"It's okay." He gave me a forced smile and I just bit my bottom lip.

"No no. uh. I'll talk to my parents about it, okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile and gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

...

I held a heavy box in my arms as I slowly moved up one step at a time. Craig and I had bought out an apartment that was above the store that Craig wanted to open. It had a beautiful view of South Park and a view of the distant mountains. Where the sun would just gently peak out of as it rose. I looked outside of the balcony window, mesmerized by the hues of pinks and purples in the sky with drizzled white clouds floating about. A few gruff footsteps came up behind me and then a deep groan. I turned to see Craig with a box and Stripe's cage on top. I watched him for a moment as he moved around me and set them down by the rest of his things.

"Do you like the view?" He asked as he wiped his brow and came up beside me.

"Yeah. It's really pretty! I think I might just sit on the balcony for a little bit." I smiled and turned away, setting the box down onto the floor and out to the sliding glass door.

He followed me out and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, nuzzling into my neck. I smiled and leaned back into him. We stood on the balcony for a bit until I felt a small peck on my cheek. I turned around and looked at Craig, cheeks flustered.

"W-What was that?" I looked around Craig's face and watched his eyes. They were icy and blue as I slowly got lost in them.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He avoided my eyes as I watched his lips quivered.

I smiled and pushed my lips against his, as if it were an instinct. When I pulled back, I looked back into his eyes. "Don't be sorry."

...

We began planting the garden after two weeks of getting the soil ready. He sat behind me and guided my hands, shoveling out the dirt and setting the bulb in.

"Easy right?" He smiled as my cheeks burned red.

He didn't need to show me like that! I just gave him a slight nod and patted the dirt around it. Craig kissed my cheek and got up, going to his own section to finish planting.

When we finished we both got up and stood at the foot of the garden. It was all just piles of dirt but I knew it would start to grow soon. We watered them and went inside to cool down from the summer suns heat.

...

I returned in the evening to find Craig on the balcony. He looked over the edge and smiled down at me. "Welcome home."

I smiled back and waved, going through the flower shop entrance and to the stairs. I quickly made it up and took off my apron, hanging it on the coat rack as I closed the door behind me. I was greeted with Stripe running toward me making small squeaking noises. I bent down and patted his back as Craig came in, knees covered in dirt.

"How was work?"

"It was okay." I kept my eyes on Stripe as Craig knelt in front of me and pushed my hair back, kissing my forehead. I pouted my lips as my cheeks started to heat up. Stripe waddled away from in between us as I pushed close to Craig's kiss. I closed my eyes as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around me.

We ended up laying on the wooden floor, wrapped in each others arms and whispering softly to each other. I felt his chest move up and down with every breath as I rested my cheek against his chest.

I woke up the next morning in my bed beside a snoring Craig. I lifted myself from the bed and yawned. It was a Saturday, which meant, no work for me. I stretched and lazily shuffled around the room toward the bathroom. After 15 minutes, I left from the steamy bathroom, wet and in jeans and a t-shirt. I shook my wet hair as I slowly dragged myself to the kitchen, finding Craig laying flat on the ground with Stripe on his chest. I heard small puckered noises and little squeaks.

"Good morning, Tweek." He said to me as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Craig." I said groggily as I brought the mug to my lips.

A silence grew between us for a few painstaking minutes. I knew that neither Craig nor I talked a lot. We were both idiots when we wanted to be and I knew Craig was a huge nerd. But we didn't really have an outlet of words. We usually showed what we thought through our actions. I heard a huff from the ground and shuffling of feet. I lifted my head from the granite counter top to see Craig with his arms spread out to take me. I just closed my eyes and braced myself before he engulfed me in himself. I was wrapped in his arms for a minute before he let go and nuzzled his nose into my wet hair.

"The garden needs weeding today." He just softly whispered. I shivered a bit and nodded, finishing my coffee. I watched him shuffle along toward the balcony door and slip on his boots. I tilted my head a little. He seemed sleepless to me, however I couldn't say much since him and I didn't see each other a lot due to working. So I tried to make the best of today.

I made my way outside after finishing my mug of coffee and slipped on boots. Him and I usually wore gloves but for some reason, they went missing. I just shrugged it off and got down on my knees opposite from Craig and started to pull the weeds.

About an hour passed and my knees were covered in dirt stains as I continued to scuttled across the garden, pulling out weeds. It was tedious work but it made the garden prettier. The hour had been quiet with the exception of a few grunts and huffs from yanking out the weeds, until I heard a light laugh that came from behind me and then more giggling after. I turned to see Craig with a dandelion in front of his face. I gave him a worried look. Maybe the heat had gotten to him. Oh god, he's losing his mind!

"W-What are you laughing at?!" I frowned, worriedly. He didn't answer until I finally got up.

"No no stop, stay right there Tweek. This is really really funny." He continued to laugh as he pulled out his phone, I set myself back on the ground with a huff. He snapped a picture and walked toward me, showing off a picture of a dandelion covering my face. "You look like a dandelion"

I frowned and started to hit his legs as he laughed louder and fell beside me. "That's not funny!"

He laid on his back and laughed as I continued to lightly hit his chest and stomach. My cheeks were burning red from embarrassment since he was laughing _at_ me. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me on top of him. His breathing was slowed as he finished laughing. I continued to frown down at him.

"What? Why are you mad?"

I looked away from him, and huffed. "I don't look like a weed."

"I know. You're cuter." Craig smiled and squeezed me tightly. A small smile slipped on the corner of my mouth as I gently punched his chest as he rolled us over so he was on top of me. I grabbed a handful of dirt and smeared it across his cheeks as he came down and kissed me. He pulled back occasionally to smile and to make sure he wasn't crushing me. My dirty fingers laced through his black hair as his lips laid all over my face. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him tightly and close. Staying there for a while.

We went back into the house and closed the patio door, his face covered in dirt and some mud caked in my hair. We washed up separately and put on sweaters, curling up beside one another on the couch. His arms wrapped around me as my hair tickled his chin and cheek. We sat in silence for a while until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning, which was Sunday. Oddly enough. Sunday meant 'funday' for Craig and I. Which translated to, laundry day. I gathered my clothes that was scattered around the floor and threw them in a pile outside of my door. I heard the unlock of a door to see Craig with clothes piled in his arms. He usually did our laundry as I stood around and 'helped'. He stepped over my clothes and to the washing machine. I got down on my knees and laid on my pile of clothes. Pushing it down the hall towards Craig with the rest of me.

I sat on the floor and watched him load the laundry into the washer. I watched as the pile of my clothes were thrown in with his as he shut the lid and started the cycle.

"Hey you want to do something fun?" He asked, looking down at me.

I just raised my brows. He stepped over me and to the cabinet. Pulling out some tempera paints and canvases. They were given to us from my mom a few weeks ago as a present to decorate our house with our art. However, neither of us were artistic. At all. I tilted my head in confusion as he came to me and held out his hand. I slightly grabbed a hold of it as he pulled me completely up without any of my own effort.

"Let's paint some stuff to hang up."

"Why? None of us are good at it!" I twitched slightly and gave him a worried look.

"Who cares?" The corner of his mouth just lifted as I felt his hand ruffle my hair.

He continued to hold my hand and dragged me over to the paints. Letting go, he handed me the paints as he grabbed the canvases. He walked around me and set up two easels and the canvases. I moved toward him and set the paints down, opening the tops and looked at him.

"Now what?"

"Now we paint." he gave me a subtle smile and stripped himself of his shirt before dipping his hands into the paint.

I dipped my fingertips into the yellow paint and glided them across the canvas. I tried making a dandelion cause that's all I could think about ever since Craig brought it up, but of course I failed. It looked like a yellow spikey blob to me. I looked behind me to see Craig with his tongue out and his face close to his canvas. We both weren't artistic but we liked to try. I watched him move his hands on the canvas until he pulled away from it, wiping his hair away from his forehead with the back of his hand. A large blue smear now on his forehead. I giggled as he gave me a curious look.

"Hm?"

"You have something on your..Hold on. I'll get it." I walked towards him with my wet yellow fingers and rubbed them on his face.

A smile spread on his face as he blindly reached out to me and ran his blue fingers on my cheeks and into my hair. I closed my eyes tightly and felt around on his face, smearing the paint over his nose. I gently felt around until I felt his thin lips. They were pursed until I put my fingers on them. He puckered his lips and kissed my fingers. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was covered in navy blue and bright yellow as I watched him kiss at my fingertips. I blushed and smiled. Craig felt my cheeks lift as I smiled as he cupped my cheeks in his palms. He leaned down and laid a yellow paint kiss on my lips and pulled back, opening his eyes and smiling at me.

He lifted his head away when he heard a small squeaking near by. It was Stripe, scuttling across the wooden floor at our feet. I giggled and picked him up, holding him up in my arms. Craig just smiled slightly and pulled out his phone, taking a few pictures of Stripe and I. I tried not to smile but it was hard since Craig was smiling. It was contagious to me and something I really loved seeing.

"Hold on, I have an idea!" He said rather excitedly.

He ran back towards the cabinet and pulled out another blank canvas. Laying it on the floor by my feet and grabbing a plate, then poured a mixture of paints onto it. I finally caught on and laid Stripe down onto the paints. We laughed as he moved around and squeaked, covering his small hands in paint. Craig gently picked him up and laid him onto the canvas and watched as it filled with mixtures of little paw prints and streaks from Stripe's fur. Craig knelt down and took multiple pictures as I watched from close by. After a few minutes, Craig and Stripe were satisfied with the creation. Craig picked him up and set him on a paper towel. I looked at the painting and it looked better than what I had done.

"I'll wash up Stripe if you want." I chided in and smiled slightly.

"Hold on, I'll help." His smile never faded as he took Stripe to the bathroom with me trailing behind.

He turned the faucet to the temperature that Stripe liked. Which only Craig would know. After, I gently picked up Stripe from the paper towel and set him into the sink. I squeaked a whole bunch as I glided my hands on his back. I poured on guinea pig soap and rubbed it in, watching Stripe disappear in the suds. I turned my head to look at Craig who was now filming. He didn't talk while filming but just smiled a whole lot. It made me happy as I ran my soapy hands on Stripe's painted belly. I rinsed off Stripe as he just lazily laid in my hands, enjoying the spa treatment. I then set him onto a towel and dried him to the best of my ability. I didn't hear much from Craig until I saw him lean down close to me and point the camera towards him and I. I gave a surprised look as he set a kiss on my cheek and I laughed, frowning a bit, flustered and pushing him away. He ended the video and just smirked, kissing my face all over, faces still covered in paint.

We had washed separately and had dinner. Then laid on the couch where we cuddled under a big blanket. We ended our night streaming episodes of _Friends_ and making commentary about what we thought. My eyes began to water as I yawned, leaning my head against his chest. His arms just wrapped around me and held me closely as I drifted off to sleep.

...

I laid on the floor in front of the dryer, waiting for the laundry to be done. We had forgotten about it the day before and so we had to pay up for it. It seemed that today was pretty busy down stairs and so I was home after work to do laundry. Around 7 pm I heard the doorknob jiggle and Craig walk in, letting out a sigh. I was on the floor on my phone, texting my mom that we had painted yesterday. She seems surprised yet happy. He hung up his visor, apron and gloves, coming towards me. The laundry had been done drying for a while now however I kept re-running the dryer in order to have them super soft and warm. Craig just shook his head at me and interrupted the fifth cycle I've put it through. I looked up at him and smiled innocently. He just ignored me and took out the clothes, piling it onto me. I squirmed beneath the hot clothes and groaned. All I could hear was him laughing and the dryer door shut. Then his weight on me, including the clothes. I was being smothered by him as I flailed my arms and legs. I wasn't suffocating but he was heavy!

"C-Craig no no nooo get off!" I cried out and felt a kiss on my forehead and then the weight removed. I sat up to find the clothes thrown around the floor and Craig sitting beside, chuckling. My cheeks flushed red as I gently punched at his arm and pouted. He just held my fists and kissed my face more, pulling me on top of him and holding me tightly.

"Tweek. I have to tell you something."

I lifted my head and looked at Craig. "Hm?"

"I love you Tweek."

I watched his lips move as he said it. The silence grew between us as my cheeks were burning hot and my heart pumping fast. We'd been living with each other for two years now and we always cuddled and kissed. Was it love? I've always felt it was but I couldn't choke out the words. Instead my eyes watered and I managed to get out a small, "Me too."

Craig seemed to accept the answer as he kissed me, bringing me closer to him as we both closed our eyes. I felt his hands move from my back and tug at the warm clothes nearby, pulling them on top of us. I let out a chuckle as his arms wrapped around me once again. Slowly as he whispered to me under his breath, I fell asleep to the vibrations on his chest.

As the week progressed, Craig seemed to be dulling down. Sure he was still smiling and laughing but it seemed like he needed to relax. When I got home from work on Tuesday I had made lunch for the two of us, fed Stripe, and tended to the garden while Craig took care of business downstairs. I waited at the table pleasantly for him as our hot drinks turned cold. As the minutes passed, they felt like hours. I sighed and got up from the table, heading towards the door. I reached out for the doorknob then jumped as it jiggled and opened to Craig. I screamed and fell to the floor, bawling a little as he just laughed slightly and knelt beside me.

"Jeez, sorry Tweek."

I frowned up at him and jumped onto him, hugging him close and wrapping my legs around him as if I were a koala. Craig continued to laugh as I kept my grip when he got up, heading towards the table.

"You made lunch?"

I just slightly nodded. "Well. It's dinner now?"

He gave me a sad apologetic look and set me down in my seat. "Sorry about work."

"Don't be sorry Craig, jeez. It's okay really! I'm just glad you're home now." I smiled reassuringly and watched as he started to take bites out of spaghetti I made.

We both finished dinner and did the dishes, drying and putting them away afterwards. I cleaned up the counters and watched as Craig moved to the couch, slouching onto it and groaning a little. As I finished up I smiled and made my way towards him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Hey, want to do something fun?" He lifted his head and turned slightly toward me.

"What?"

"Let's have a bubble bath!" I giggled as his expression twisted and his cheeks filled with colour. I ran off to the bathroom and left him on the couch. "You snooze you lose Craig!"

I started the bath and plugged up the drain, letting the tub fill up as I poured in some lavender soap. It created a mass of bubbles, some bubbles spilling out as the tub filled. Craig came in with a few towels and set them aside. He got undressed and slipped into the tub, I followed however stopped myself and ran off to the bedroom, returning with rubber ducks. I set them on top of the bubbles and watched them float around when I got undressed. I got into the tub, facing Craig.

We had bubble baths occasionally however haven't had them in a while, due to my work schedule. It felt nice to relax in bubbles and be childish with Craig again. The rubber ducks floated around in between us. I let my back slide against the tub walling as I lowered myself into the water. Bubbles and water up to my cheeks as I blew air from my nose watching the surrounding bubbles drift away. Craig's hands skimmed the surface of the water as he picked up the suds. He gently patted the suds onto his cheeks and chin and made a long white bubbly beard. I laughed under the water, the air lifted out and popped at the surface.

I moved my head out of the water and watched as the suds around me parted. Craig leaned over and kissed me softly, his bubble beard tickling my cheeks and chin. I giggled and scooped water into my hands and splashed it onto him. He did the same to me as it started to get rougher. Our splashes had rocked the water and it spilled out on the edges. We laughed and hugged in the tub, pressing close to one another. The suds had slowly fell off his cheeks as he rested them on top of my head. We exchanged glances and small talk until our fingers pruned in the tub. By that time we had gotten tired and relaxed. We dried off and shared one more kiss, naked. We said our goodnights and headed to bed.

The next day, I had returned from work to see the house a mess. I let out a loud scream then found Craig's head pop out from the sheets on the floor.

"Jeez, why are you screaming?"

"I-I thought someone robbed us." I twitched and closed the door behind me.

"No. I wanted to make something before you came home."

"O-Oh.." I looked around and hung up my apron, making my way towards him. He stood up and pulled the sheet up to reveal pillows and blankets underneath.

"See? Look. I'm trying to make a fort."

"Well now that I'm home, I can help!" I smiled and grabbed the opposite end of the sheet.

I moved to the couch and draped the sheet over the back of it, securing it in place. Craig had gone to the kitchen and returned with chairs and propped them at the opposite end and pulled the sheet over. We piled the couch cushions around the whole fort and crawled inside where Craig wrestled me down and kissed me. I giggled and pulled at his cheeks, our arms wrapping around one another.

We then detached and changed into our pajamas, then reconnected under the fort where we laid together and watched the videos on Craig's phone. Most of them were of us in the garden or just small clips of Stripe making awkward noises. We laughed together and as it got later, we became sleepy. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his torso as we pulled each other close. We said our goodnights and kissed, wrapped up in blankets and surrounded by pillows.

I woke up the next morning to small feet stepping on my stomach. I opened one eye sleepily and looked down at Stripe. I looked around to see that Craig was gone. I sat up and moved Stripe onto the floor, making my way to the kitchen. I had found Craig at the counter with a bowl of fruit loops in front of him while he stared out of the balcony window to the garden. I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the cabinet beside him. Opening it and pulling down a box of Fruity Pebbles. He stopped eating and looked at me, setting his spoon down into the bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting cereal."

He frowned a bit and motioned at the box of Fruit Loops. I shook my head and opened the box of Fruity Pebbles. He grunted and pushed the Fruit loops box towards me.

"Stop, eat this one."

"No." I stuck out my tongue and poured the cereal of my choice into the bowl.

He grunted more and pushed the box closer to me. "Tweek! No eat this one!"

"Nope. I do what I want." I sassed him.

I pushed the Fruit loops box away towards him as he continued to shove it back. We were pushing the box back and forth for a good few minutes until I got up and left. He gave me a dumbfounded look as he watched me walk into the other room. He thought he upset me, but he didn't. Craig let out a sigh.

I returned shortly after with two pillows in my hand, a grin on my face. I lunged toward him and smacked him with one of the pillows, his hat sliding off his head and to the counter top. He gave me a surprised look and wrestled me down onto the kitchen floor, taking away one of the pillows from my grip and smacked me with it. I closed my eyes and giggled as my arms flailed about, hitting him back with my pillow. I had gotten him between my legs and tightly wrapped them around his waist as I continued to hit. I held him tightly in a hugging grip as he pushed his pillow behind my head, setting me down and kissing me softly.

"You win, you win." he pleaded and held me tight. I looked up at him and giggled, hitting him one more time with the pillow.

"I love you." I managed to finally say. I've been practicing while he was away at work.

"I love you too." He replied.

Craig scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the fort, plopping me down in the middle and pressing himself against me. We kissed as my hands moved into his hair and his hands in mine. We laid there for hours, exchanging kisses and small whispers until he had to leave and tend to the flowers in the shop. I rolled in the sheets on the floor, taking in the body heat that was left.

I got up lazily and put on some clothes, I think I was going to visit my parents. Though I saw them everyday at the shop anyway, we never got to talk. I packed up the paintings we did a few days ago and made my way downstairs. I walked down and passed the large windows of the shop. I smiled at Craig and waved and walked off.

I opened the door to the coffee shop and took in the familiar air. My dad was manning the counter today as my mom talked to customers. I smiled at them and walked to the counter. It was about closing time now so I assumed almost all customers were out. I ordered a regular black and sat at a window seat. My mom made her way towards me and sat across from me, smiling.

"How's my boy?" she reached over and pinched my cheeks. I swatted her hand away gently and blushed, pouting.

"I'm fine mom." I groaned as she smiled.

"How is it with Craig, honey?"

"It's okay."

"Okay?"

"Well! More than okay. We have lots of fun everyday and stuff."

"I knew he was a nice boy." My face flushed red as I avoided eye contact with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He knows how to treat my son and make him happy. Which makes me happy."

I choked on the coffee and stared at her as my dad walked over and joined us.

"Yeah son, he's sweet. Sweet like the raw juices of a sugar cane on a pleasant August morning."

I cringed at his metaphor and bit my bottom lip. "I know I know."

I tried to avoid the topic at hand and pulled up my bag and unloaded the canvases. "Look. I didn't lie when I told you that Craig and I aren't artistic, Mom."

"Oh Hun, they're cute. Who did this one?" She lifted one which had a navy blue stick figure with black hair and a messy hat plopped on top, holding hands with a green stick figure with bright sun yellow hair; with a small blob that was white and tan on the ground.

It brought a smile to my face as I continued to look at it in my Mom's hands. "It's Craig's."

"It's cute."

"I'll tell him that. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Honey, is there something you've been meaning to tell us?" I gave her a confused look and tilted my head.

"You two seem really close."

"O-Oh?! I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized and looked away, biting at my bottom lip again.

"It's not a bad thing, son." My dad replied, getting a hold of my hand from across the table.

"It's not?..You both aren't mad?"

"Of course we're not mad. We don't care if you're straight or gay or anything in between honey. He makes you happy and that's the only thing that matters. We just wished that you told us sooner."

"I'm sorry.."

"There's nothing to apologize for Tweek."

"Okay.." The silence green in between us as my coffee got cold.

"So. Does he read you bedtime stories and give you kisses before tucking you into bed?" My mother teased.

I screamed out and grabbed at my hair, shaking. "No!" They laughed from the other side of the table. After a few hours of conversing and teasing I was tired.

"Well honey, remember what we told you." My mom mad kissy faces at me as she hugged me. "I love you lots and I'm sure he loves you just as much or more." I returned the hug and smiled, my cheeks flushing red. I wished them goodnight and headed back home.

When I got home I was scooped up from the moment I got into the house and was cuddled and kissed. I giggled and hugged Craig tightly as he spun me around the room to see the new pictures that he had put up. He had printed them out while I was away and bought frames, hanging them around our empty hall and living room. I smiled when I saw them. There were ones from years ago when we first moved in to ones from a few days ago. Just to finish up our decor, we hung up our paintings.

Our night ended when we stood at the balcony door in the moonlight. His arms wrapped around my waist as I laid my head on his chest. We exchanged kisses as he carried me into my room and laid me down. I tugged on his hand to sleep with me and he complied. We closed our eyes and fell asleep together, my head on his chest and arms around his torso.

...

It had been a long day at work and I was very tired when I got home. Craig had gotten home around the same time I had and we just gave each other lazy kisses. It was late and we held each others hands on the balcony. There was a nice breeze around this time and the best time to watch the scenery.

"Tweek. I love you a lot."

"I..I love you a lot too Craig." I replied.

I stood beside Craig as the sun was setting between the mountains. We shared a kiss and as we pulled away, I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks burned red as my hand squeezed his. Our gaze met and stayed for what felt like an eternity. He turned and plucked a flower from the ground and put it in my shirt pocket, smiling back.

"Tweek. You've made me the happiest man alive ever since I've known you." His words became choked up as he knelt down, pulling a small box from his pocket. Tears began to spill over as I looked down at him, my hand still in his. "Everyday, you've given me hope when you visited me in my mom's garden. You've given me the courage and a will to follow my dreams. But I only have one dream that I've dreamed for a long time that hasn't been fulfilled...and that was to marry you. Would you help me fulfill this one last dream?"

I covered my mouth with my other hand as tears streamed down my face, dropping to my knees and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Yes!" I cried out, burying my face into his neck as his arms wrapped around me tightly.

...

I awoke the next morning, wrapped in Craig's arms in his bed. My eyes lazily scanned the room as I lifted my hand to see if I had just dreamed of his proposal. I saw the ring in the dim lighting and smiled into his chest. He had then opened an eye and kissed my forehead, unwrapping me from his arms and getting up. I followed and stretched, making my way to the balcony.

I tended to the garden and then stood there for a few minutes. I just stared at the rising sun between the mountains and smiled. A few minutes later Craig had joined me. We looked down at the flowers that we had planted together. Just like the plants in our garden, our love grows every single day. I can honestly say for sure that what we built together. It was a paradise for two.


End file.
